


Sakataterihwáhten

by ada



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Errar es humano, y Connor sabía que era tan cierto que dolía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakataterihwáhten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Spoilers de AC3.  
> Escrito como parte de los drabbles del cumpleaños hobbit 2013, para [](http://serenitydiary.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://serenitydiary.livejournal.com/)**serenitydiary**. Pidió algo con Connor y Haytham, y al final me ha quedado algo quizás muy instrospectivo y angst, ¡pero espero que te guste! _Sakataterihwáhten_ es lo que Connor escribe en el cuadro de Haytham y significa "cometí un error". Podemos llorar.

_Errar es humano._

Myriam le había dicho que era una perla de sabiduría de la vieja Europa, y Connor sabía que era tan cierto que dolía.

De pie frente al retrato de su padre, sólo podía pensar en todos los errores, todas las malas decisiones que había cometido a lo largo de su vida. Algunas arrastradas de un pasado que no podía controlar, y otras de las que era responsable sin más. Todo lo había hecho con un propósito: ayudar a su gente, a un pueblo que se ahogaba entre batallas que no eran suyas. En una guerra que no debería librarse allí, sino al otro lado del océano. Esos eran los errores que no podía evitar; pero en su lucha, Connor se preguntaba si había hecho algún bien o sólo había ayudado a empeorar la situación.

La guerra como tal ya no existía: no había soldados británicos y patriotas en las calles peleando. Pero su pueblo no se había beneficiado en nada: al final, habían tenido que huir de su territorio. Y él había tenido que derramar demasiada sangre en el camino: la de Kanen’to:kon, la de su padre…

¿Había valido la pena?

Connor cerraba los puños siempre que esa pregunta le asaltaba.

No. No había valido la pena. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si no se hubieran conocido en mitad del conflicto, Connor quería pensar que Haytham y él podrían haber enterrado el hacha de guerra. Por una vez, la posibilidad de una tregua entre asesinos y templarios no había sido tan lejana. Era su idealismo, como le había dicho Achilles, lo que le hacía creer que algo así pudiera suceder.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con las manos manchadas de la sangre de ese padre que nunca conoció. Achilles le había dicho que era lo que había que hacer, que las diferencias entre ambos eran insalvables, y que su padre como gran maestro tenía que morir – igual que las ideas que proclamaban.

Nada de eso le hizo pensar que había sido la decisión correcta. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, sí; pero el precio era haber cometido el mayor error de su vida. Incluso cuando las últimas palabras de Haytham fueron _tendría que haberte matado mucho antes_. Su muerte había sido inútil: ni asesinos ni templarios se habían beneficiado, y lo único que había dejado atrás era un hijo con heridas para el resto de sus días, lleno de frustración y arrepentimiento.

Había leído el diario de Haytham, y todavía quería pensar que todo podría haber sido distinto. Haytham no había sido la suma de unos ideales; había sido el resultado de su propia vida, ¿y quién no lo era? Por eso se aferraba a la inútil idea de que podrían haber tenido otro final. Pero como todo por lo que había intentado luchar en su vida, desde aquel día que su aldea ardió, se había desmoronado.

A pesar del vacío, del arrepentimiento, del dolor y la absoluta certeza de que nunca conseguiría lo que buscaba, tenía que seguir adelante. Debía seguir. Y quería seguir. Ahora ya no tenía sentido no hacerlo. Lucharía por lo que creía correcto.

Connor sabía que podría no cambiar nada. Que probablemente acabaría dándose de bruces una y otra vez, como había hecho hasta ahora, y que moriría en el intento; pero no podía detenerse.

Matar a Haytham había sido el mayor error de su vida, uno con el que cargaría hasta su último día; pero al menos no dejaría que fuera en vano.

**-fin-**


End file.
